


An Ebotian Werewolf In New New Home

by Ononymous



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Trick or Treating, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ononymous/pseuds/Ononymous
Summary: Coming home from work late one night, Jimmy Hotpants has a fateful encounter. As a result, a burden is bestowed on the one he meets. A burden which makes a nice change to his usual burden.





	An Ebotian Werewolf In New New Home

_October 2nd..._

"Goodnight, Jimmy!"

The hulking figure nodded mutely as the blue bunny finished locking up the Nice Cream Parlor. Patting the door handle like a precious child, his ears stood proud and tall as he set off down the moonlit street. With work over for the night, Jimmy Hotpants shifted his eponymous attire to avoid pinching on his tail, and began a casual plodding stroll in the opposite direction, back to his house by the forest.

It had been a busy shift, but that was what Jimmy liked about the job. His years of experience working with ice shifted quite effectively to keeping cold food cold, and the Parlor was a much more personable job than standing by the river in Snowdin with maybe one passerby a day. Clearing the final streetlight and reaching the cool darkness of the road, he found the other great part of the day: The night.

For his whole life, two or three days in a row would put him in an odd position every few weeks. He'd constantly feel restless and full of energy, which he burnt off by practicing his ice lifting techniques. It wasn't unpleasant, in some ways it was exciting, but it was entirely unexplained. His parents had experienced it too, and were equally devoid of explanation, only able to confirm it happened to everyone in the family. It took six months after reaching the surface for him to make a reasonable connection for it: The moon. He had no idea why, but a full moon just straight up supercharged him. No ill could befall him for those hours under the lunar caress. It didn't radically change his life, just helped him to understand himself better. And now he felt like he could enjoy it to the fullest. Ears flattened against his skull, he collapsed to all fours, sprinting down the road at speeds which could rival Undyne, engaged in a delightfully futile attempt at burning off the excess energy. That energy would stick with him until dawn, and the lost sleep was never missed. As the long shadows cast by the approaching trees grew nearer, he toyed with not even going into his house just yet, there was one tree halfway up a mountain he felt like sniffing for a while...

"Hey!"

He tripped over himself in shock at the silence being broken, a bundle of fur and denim taking several yards to tumble to a halt. The boon of Serena dulled any pain this might have inflicted, instead his ears swivelled in the direction of the voice. He was swiftly rewarded.

"Hey, Fuzzy!"

His good mood blunted the effect the abrasive screechiness might have had. Pinpointing the source, he got to his feet - just two of them - and slowly approached the two trees closest to the road. Between them, a stray beam of moonlight penetrated the foliage, lighting up something golden.

"Howdy!"

A flower with a broad grin and beady eyes was looking up at him. He ignored the urge to sniff it, remembering how pollen played hell with his nose.

"Busy night, Jimmy?"

Ears drooping a little at a stranger knowing his new name, Jimmy nodded slowly so as to not appear rude. The flower looked this way and that, seeming for all the world he just wanted a friendly conversation.

"Ya know, humans say the full moon makes everyone a little crazy. Guess that's true, huh?"

Jimmy's nods were more enthusiastic. The flower wasn't wrong, these nights always seemed to give the customers a little more energy. With his own recent appreciation for the moon, he got the feeling he noticed its effects on others more than they did.

"I'm from the Underground too, ya know. You probably never saw me, I liked to keep to myself. But I saw you in Snowdin, dumping ice in the river non-stop. And it got me thinking: Golly, there's a guy who will never stop doing what he's told until he's sure the job is done."

Jimmy's tail started wagging slightly at the praise. It chaffed against the hole in his pants, he was gonna have to get it adjusted to allow a little more leeway.

"And what an idiot that guy is!"

The tail froze. A strangled grunt of confusion escaped Jimmy's throat. The flower's smile grew, but its warmth did not.

"No initiative, I thought. That's a guy who says 'I must work harder', and 'Asgore is always right'. You'd be chucking ice in the river right now if the barrier hadn't broke, wouldn't you? Golly, isn't that just the most pathetic thing? At least Papyrus always tries to better himself, doesn't he? And now you sell nice cream? Can't really call that moving up in the world, can you?"

The sudden hostility and condescension was more confusing than anything else, but even with the effects of the moon extending his temper, Jimmy could feel annoyance start to build. There was no reason to stand there and take it, so he turned round and resumed walking to his house. The forest idea was a bust, this flower had put him off-

_CRACK._

The sound preceded a sudden stinging pain in Jimmy's backside, extracting a yelp of pain. Turning back, a vine which hadn't been there before was withdrawing from the scene of the attack, making no effort to hide its involvement.

"Don't turn your back on me, you fuzzybutt! Take what I'm telling you like a man!"

A growl started in Jimmy's throat, and he made no effort to suppress it. With sharp teeth bared, it left his mouth and filled the air with even more menace than the flower's voice now had.

"Oh, gonna stand up for yourself?" A second vine appeared and whip-cracked the air. "First time for everything!"

He hadn't started this, but he wasn't afraid to finish it. His fur stood on end, his muscles responded to every twitch, ready to parry a strike. But no strike came.

"Afraid to act? Hah! Just like all those other idiots! You think you monsters will survive if you follow that human's example? There are a lotta me's out there waiting to attack. It's kill or be killed, wetnose!"

The flower was ready to fight, but refusing to make the first move. Something about his scent told Jimmy he was being goaded into making the first move. Well he wasn't going to give the pretty little thing the satisfaction-

"Oh, and your pants look ridiculous."

Jimmy's jaw opened and a roar of rage finished off what had been left of the peaceful night. The flower took that as his moment, and one of the vines launched towards him. His clawed hands made to grab it and avoid another whipping, but it evaded his grasp. But it did not strike. Instead it reached for his open mouth. At the same moment a third vine erupted from where it had burrowed under the ground and struck the back of his knee.

" **ARRRGH!** "

There were two screams. One was Jimmy's guttural roar of pain as he inadvertently clenched his jaw. The other was a high pitched screech as Jimmy registered the unfamiliar taste now filling his mouth. He had clamped down on the first vine. A sudden sense of disgust commanded he release his grip on it, and it raced back to its owner, his face screwed up in even more pain. The fight was now over, even though Jimmy had no idea what was going on. He stared at his foe, whose expression began to change. The pain was replaced by triumph.

"...thanks, Jimmy..."

The flower disappeared beneath the soil. The wolf lumbered over to where he had been and dug at the soil for a few minutes, but no glint of gold appeared. The flower had apparently gotten what he wanted, with Jimmy having no idea what it was. The bizarreness of the encounter was gradually filed away in his mind under the silvery light of the evening, and his happy-go-lucky attitude of such nights persuaded him to leave well enough alone. Convinced he was alone, Jimmy inspected his pants.

"Aw dammit, he tore the back of the knee. I need a tailor..."

* * *

_October 30th..._

The last glint of the sun's warmth quickly faded, and Flowey lingered silently in what was now officially twilight.

"Welp. Won't be long now..."

This was the ritual he adhered to ever since deciding to leave the underground. His body always seemed to enjoy basking in the sun, even if he got no personal enjoyment out of it. And on nights like this, it brought him back to long discussions with his best friend about how night wasn't nearly as dark as one might think, and in many ways could be brighter than the day. And the first time he saw that distant orb, waxed as much as it was going to wax, he knew his old self would have wept from the beauty of it. Which did a fat lot of good for his current self.

But now, he'd traded away that stale appreciation. It was being gambled on something that might not even work, or not work the way he wanted it to. Good. Life would be more interesting at least, he reckoned. It might even be funny. Of course the muted part of his mind had protested nonstop at the recklessness of what he was doing, but the mute have a hard time being heard, to nobody's surprise.

So what if this didn't work at all? He'd allowed himself to be maimed for nothing? He didn't expect anyone who knew of him would hear of it, Jimmy kept to himself. And who would he tell? He might need to retreat to the Underground to placate a worried ambassador and deny everything, but that might be fun in itself. Oh well. Better start thinking about what to do if this was a bust. Hey, what if he hid in Jerry's garden and when he came out to water his- No you idiot, Jerry's garden is concrete, he's too lazy to-

The clearing Flowey was planted in was blanketed in soft light, and his thoughts ground to a halt.

He looked up into the sky. There was the moon, emerging from a cloud, looking exactly as it had when he first watched it rise. Intellectually it looked rather pleasant, but his emotional and physiological response remained as inert as ever.

Until it wasn't.

It wasn't like the rush of taking a soul. It was more subtle. Like he'd been waking up in slow motion, and his energy was building up at a steady pace. And the gentle caress of the moonlight was reassuring, that everything would be fine. That alone was proof that the bite had some effect, and it wasn't even bad. That wasn't the worst outcome of this experiment, that this was the only thing it had given him

_Until it wasn't._

" _Urk-!_ "

A steady incline switched to a sheer cliff, and now it felt like the power of a soul. The moon had decided she didn't like how he presented himself to her, and she was determined to correct it. His body had gone into revolt, no longer willing to stand by as a mere flower, and demanding he give into its demands. Pain wracked him, but it was the pain of resistance. _Just let go_ , his body told him, _and this shall end_. But he refused. On the brink of success, fear kept him in check.

His stem was coiled up in defiance. Four vines had appeared, looking slightly thicker than usual. This had been the only concession he made to the moon's siren call, and it helped ease the pain. He might actually have been determined enough to resist any further change, but he knew that would mean writhing in agony until dawn. Still, his fear of what might happen kept him as he was. The energy flooded him, desperate for him to finish what he'd started four weeks ago. But if this went wrong and he lost control... If it went right and he gained...

His mind cast to something to focus on, to distract from the order to shed his form. Instinctively he seized on the last time he'd felt even remotely happy.

_I don't want to let go..._

And as he dwelled on it, a new sensation slowly built in his core, before joining the power in his tiny body, becoming less tiny with each pulse. It was a warmth. It joined the moon's reassurance that everything would be alright. He could remember it. He could recognise it.

He could feel it.

"...F-Frisk..."

It had worked. He had no idea how or why, but it had worked. It was worth it.

He let go.

A joyful howl split the silence. The beast had been embraced, and the pain laid down its arms as a reward. Vines continued to lengthen and thicken, splitting into several smaller vines that gradually became rigid as a support system emerged from nothing, the green fading to flesh briefly, before being covered by brown hair...

* * *

_October 31st..._

"Yo, thanks Mister King Guy!"

"Think nothing of it! Have a good time tonight!"

Asgore waved as Monsterkid and his Sister walked back to the street in their matching Mettaton costumes, tails struggling to hold up the bags which were now considerably heavier. Allowing himself another glance at the full moon, he closed his door again and returned to the tea sitting on the coffee table.

His apron pinched a little as he sat down, so he loosened its straps. It had been the largest the costume shop had available, but it was a human costume shop and he'd been a last minute customer. He hadn't given much thought to a costume, given he felt he had a very good one in his closet that wasn't due to be used for another two months, but Toriel of all people had reminded him it risked people making connections he rathered remain unmade. Frisk's hasty suggestion of going as a chef prompted a dash to the shop, and low and behold they had one that fit. As long as he didn't bend over or stretch. The children liked it anyway.

Asgore took off the poofy hat and rested it on the table before taking his tea. Something about it distracted him from enjoying the tea the way his crown never had, but it was minor as he contemplated how beautiful the evening was and how soothing the tea was. He'd just finished his latest sip when the door was pounded on. Whoever it was didn't want to be subtle.

"Coming!" Replacing his hat, he picked up a fresh bowl of candy and took it with him to the door. "Howdy! Happy Hallow- _OOF!_ "

Something brown had knocked him over, and he could barely hear the candy skitter over the floor as he was focused on something wet being dragged across his face. It took a moment for him to realise he was being licked. Growls filled the air. To a human they might have sounded threatening, but Asgore knew what a happy growl sounded like.

"Alright, alright! Could you please get off me?"

The licking stopped, but the weight on his chest remained a while. His face was poked at by something else a little damp, which he figured must be a nose. The weight lifted, and Asgore sat upright. A young wolf stood before him, ears pointed skywards, panting nonstop and tail almost a blur as it wagged. All dogs could get excited, but it was rare for wolves to be so ecstatic.

"Well golly, it sounds like you're having a good time tonight, huh? But, um, I'm not sure we've met before. What's your name?" The wolf growled. It sounded multi-syllabic, but Asgore couldn't make it out. "Still having trouble with diction? Well that's no shame, I know a wolf, he lived in Snowdin, couldn't talk properly until high school. Hmm, you wouldn't happen to be related to him, would you?"

The wolf looked thoughtful for a moment, then shook his head. The enthusiasm warmed Asgore's heart, though it cooled briefly as he looked into the wolf's eyes. A bright green, very unusual for canines of any sort. And deeply familiar. His heart felt rather heavy for a moment as he thought of back then, but he rallied.

"Well, are you enjoying yourself, young man?" The wolf nodded eagerly. "Splendid! How's your haul?" Clawed hands held up a bag with very little to show for this stage of the evening. "My my, that won't do. Erm, give me a moment."

The wolf's tail was still a blur as Asgore picked up the candy that had spilled everywhere. The overwhelming majority ended up in the bag instead of back in the bowl, but Asgore saw no need to question this instinctive generosity.

"There you go. Have a Happy Halloween!"

The wolf didn't howl or bark or run away. Instead he carefully put his bag down, and leapt up into an unexpected hug. The heaviness in the King's heart dissolved at the unexpected display of gratitude. Asgore's instincts told him to return the hug, but before he could do so the wolf released him, picked up the bag and left, as if to avoid further probing.

"My, my, I've missed enthusiasm like that..."

Asriel - it felt appropriate to use his name right now - bound up the street in delight. He still hadn't decided whether he was going to try and eat this stuff, he had no idea what would happen when the sun rose, but unfamiliar instincts were telling him to ignore such scruples. And for now, the game of seeing how much he could get was great fun.

He couldn't believe it worked. The librarbrian had paid no heed to that particular ancient book, and the book had said the bite of the wolf didn't affect monsters. But he wasn't a monster. At least, not until the full moon. And with that, he was a monster once more, and could feel and care like any other. It might be for three days out of every thirty, but he felt like he had the determination to hold out for that. It wasn't the same as his old body. The weight of his ears were missing, his tail being so long felt weird, he hadn't begun to try and speak properly, and those foreign instincts about scratching when he didn't even feel itchy intruded on his train of thought all the time, but they were all worth it.

The faintest whiff of butterscotch and cinnamon hooked his nostrils. Frisk must be nearby. He wondered if they would recognise him? Or would they just make friends with him like they had everyone else in the Underground? Either way, he knew what he'd be doing the rest of the evening before returning to the woods. After that, who knew? Speech practice, definitely, but he was gonna have to plan these nights more thoroughly, as well as decide on the best way to reveal himself. And he might even get some pants to put on...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, and thanks for reading!


End file.
